The present invention relates to a novel coating and coated plastic or foam composites, the method of obtaining such coated composites and novel coating compositions for application to foam and plastic substrates to produce such composites.
A wide variety of coating applications exist for foam products and elements in fields as diverse as medicine and sports recreation, industrial applications, flotation applications and the like from foam protective devices such as knee pads and elbow pads to large foam floor mats for wrestling and other gymnasium activities. In many of these applications it is desirable to reduce the surface friction or drag between the foam and the clothing or skin of the patient or athlete. It is also desirable to render the surface of the protective device or mat more durable and also more sanitary, resistant to the absorption of solvents and the like and/or more readily cleanable. It is most desirable to provide the coating using a non-flammable coating composition.
One solution which has been attempted in such applications is the use of a coating over the foamed device or mat. Unfortunately, coatings available in the past have had problems whether they were based on a solvent based system or water based system. The solvent in solvent based systems were absorbed by the foam, causing shrinking of the foam to which they were applied, deterioration of the cellular structure of the foam and in almost every case raise serious EPA and/or OSHA compliance problems Attempts at water based systems avoided the EPA and OSHA problems but still left a heavy undesirable tacky surface and problems with flexibility.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a novel coating composition for plastic and foam objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coating for plastic and foam objects which will provide a quick drying tack free surface on the substrate.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a coating apparatus wherein the coating composition is non-flammable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel coating composition for plastic and foam objects wherein the coating has substantially improved coating coverage.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel coating composition for plastic foam objects having more desirable toxicity characteristics which can be applied and cured without any failure in compliance with local state and/or federal environmental laws and regulations.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide a novel coating which on application does not cause shrinking of the foam or other deterioration effects.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a novel coating for preformed foam objects wherein the coated foam object can be employed for its intended purpose within as little as 24 hours of application of the coating to the formed substrate.
It is a yet still further object of the present invention to provide an improved coated foam device.